Branchen-Blogs
=Deutschprachige Blogs= PR-Blogger Der PR-Blogger bietet aktuelle Informationen über die neuesten Trends im Online Reputation Management, in der Online-PR- und im Online-Marketing. Herausgeber ist Kommunikationsberater Klaus Eck. http://www.pr-blogger.de Web-Evangelisten Blog eines Zusammenschlusses mehrerer Web- und Medienbegeisterten. Ziel: Ideen um neue Anwendungsbeispiele und Kommunikationswege rund um Web 2.0 und Microblogging entwickeln. http://webevangelisten.de/ Blogpiloten Zusammenschluss begeisterter Blogger, mit dem Ziel, das Beste aus Blogs, Videos, Musik und Web 2.0 zu präsentieren. http://www.blogpiloten.de Netzwertig.com Blog über die Internet-Ökonomie, über Entwicklungen in der Internet-Wirtschaft, ihre Auswirkungen international und insbesondere auf den deutschen Sprachraum. http://www.netzwertig.com F.A.Z. Blog Netzökonom Der „Netzökonom“ Holger Schmidt beschreibt und analysiert die Trends im Internet aus ökonomischer Sicht. Wie entwickelt sich Online-Werbung, welche Tendenzen sind im E-Commerce zu beobachten, welche Strategien verfolgen die Provider, wie erfolgreich ist die Suche nach Geschäftsmodellen im Web 2.0, wie wandeln sich Medien und wie funktioniert der Übergang von der Content Economy zur Link Economy. http://faz-community.faz.net/blogs/netzkonom/default.aspx Digital Conversation Blog über "Social Media Kommunikation und mehr" von David Nelles und Nils Maier (Leiter des Social Media Club Hamburg). http://digital-conversation.de/ ethority Weblog der gleichnamigen Agentur für Strategieberatung für Marketing, Marktforschung und Kommunikation im Web 2.0 http://www.ethority.de/weblog/ PR-Kloster Gemeinschaftsweblog von MitarbeiterInnen und Gästen der Düsseldorfer PR-Agentur conosco http://www.pr-kloster.de/ Talkabout.Blog Blog der Agentur "talkabout" unter dem Motto "Fürsprecher gewinnen | Debatten führen | Werte schaffen" http://blog.talkabout.de/ Besserwerber-Blog Blog rund um Marketing, Werbung, Public Relations, Kommunikation, Web 2.0 Veranstalter des "BLOGO"-Awards auf der Suche nach Deutschland schönstem Blog-Logo http://www.marketing-blog.biz/ off the record Blog für Marketing, Werbung und Medien, herausgegeben von der Fachzeitschrift Horizont http://off-the-record.de/ PR-Agentur-Blog Im PR-Agentur Blog schreibt das Team der PR-Agentur prdienst.de regelmäßig Praxistipps und berichtet über Trends aus Presse- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Public Relations und Online-PR. Der ergänzende monatliche "Online-PR-Newsletter" bietet eine Zusammenfassung aktueller Marktinfos, von Studien und Expertenbeiträgen bis hin zu diversen (jahreszeitlich bezogenen) PR-Ideen und Buchbesprechungen. http://www.pr-agentur-blog.de Oliver Gassner Blog Oliver Gassner aus der deutschen "Social Networker"-Szene schreibt über Weblogs, Wikis, zum Social Web im Allgemeinen, Web3.D, Selbstmanagement, Bildung und Kreativität. http://blog.oliver-gassner.de/archives/2890-What-I-do.html PR Trend Blog Thematisch breit gefächerter PR-Blog http://www.prtrend.de/blog/ turi2.de Blog für Medienmacher http://turi-2.blog.de/ Medienrauschen Der Blog medienrauschen kommentiert die Medienszene und liefert Momentaufnahmen, was die Szene und deren Konsumenten derzeit bewegt und interessiert. http://www.medienrauschen.de Medienlese.com (wird evtl. eingestellt) Medienblog über Entwicklungen und Neuigkeiten in der deutschsprachigen Medienlandschaft, ihre Macher und ihr Publikum http://www.medienlese.com =Englischsprachige Blogs= PR 2.0 - The Future of Media and Communication Starts Here Blog des amerikanischen Social-Media-Experten Brian Solis (engl.) http://www.briansolis.com/ The Social Media Marketing Blog Blog von Scott Monty, Ford-Director für Social Media http://www.scottmonty.com/ Web Strategy Blog von Jeremiah Owyang (Forrester Analyst) "The focus of this blog is to discuss how web tools enable companies to connect with customers." http://www.web-strategist.com Micro Persuasion Blog von Steve Rubel (Edelman), "exploring how emerging technologies are revolutionizing marketing communications" http://www.micropersuasion.com/ ReadWriteWeb A blog that provides Web Technology Trends, Social Media and Social Networking. http://www.readwriteweb.com/ PR Squared Blog der Agentur SHIFT Communications (Initiator der "Social Media Press Release"): "Conversations about Social Media and Marketing" http://www.pr-squared.com/index.php TechCrunch A weblog dedicated to obsessively profiling and reviewing new Internet products and companies. http://www.techcrunch.com/ ODER http://uk.techcrunch.com/ (TechCrunch Europe) Kategorie:Rund um den Agentur-Alltag